


Ares Bound

by odiko_ptino



Series: Featured Character: Ares [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, No Sex, but Hermes suggests it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/pseuds/odiko_ptino
Summary: Hermes helps Ares cope with his fear of being restrained.





	Ares Bound

Hermes ties the knots on the soft hemp rope that criss-crosses Ares’ naked torso. This particular experiment has turned out to be a lot of effort. 

Ares has been kneeling there for a while now, alternating between watching Hermes carefully, and sitting with his eyes closed and breathing deeply.   

The thing is, shibari requires so much patience.  Hermes is substantially more patient than people give him credit for, but Ares… well, Hermes is amazed at how long he’s been kneeling there quietly.  He’s held perfectly still for at least fifteen minutes now, while Hermes passes the rope over and around, checking it’s not too snug or too loose, constantly narrating the process to himself. 

It’s not that Hermes needs to hear his own voice; but it seems to put Ares more at ease.  The Aloadai and their jar left their mark on Ares; and after the public humiliation of Hephaestus and the invisible chains, Ares now has a Problem with being restrained. 

He’s doing well for the moment though.  And, while Hermes absolutely meant it that he would undo them at the first sign Ares wanted out… he’s glad Ares hasn’t given the word.  This is more than a little hot. 

The ropes loop over Ares’ shoulders, forming a kind of a V-shape as it knots in the center of his chest and also in the center of his back, perfectly framed between the powerfully defined shoulder blades.  The ropes span out across the muscles of his chest, meeting again just under his armpits, where they encircle and knot around his upper arms, binding them to his sides.   

Hermes is actually an old pro at Shibari, but it’s taking him forever this time because he wants Ares to be able to observe the whole process…. and, well, because it’s so distracting.  Ares is gorgeous.  Hermes finds himself trailing off as he crouches beside the nude god.  Ares never lets Hermes this close; at least, certainly not in a quiet moment like this… The feel of his rock-hard muscles, flesh hot beneath Hermes’ fingers.  The sight of the knot in the center of his back, highlighting the perfect inverted triangle of Ares’ torso.   

The way he holds himself like a perfect statue… back straight, still as stone…

Hermes moves around back, then slyly gives Ares’ flawless butt a little pinch.

This breaks the statue look, finally, as Ares jumps a little. “Ow!  Hey!”  He finally scowls over his shoulder at Hermes.  The annoyance is familiar and endearing, and far preferable to that stoic nervousness.

Hermes grins winningly.  “Cmon, Ares, you think I can keep my hands off a butt like that?” 

It works; Ares scoffs and some of the tension goes out of his back.  “Now you mention it.  Hard to believe you went so long without being a pest.” 

Hermes could have gone a lot longer without being a pest - he knows how to dial it back when the sexy mood requires it.  But he suspects that in Ares’ case, a little levity would make him feel more at ease. 

The next “layer” of the ropework involves creating a belt of sorts – knotted over Ares’ lower back, and looping around to form another knot directly over his belly button.  Hermes pokes his finger into the shallow well a couple of times, giving Ares a wide-eyed “who, me?” look at the squirm and glare that result. 

The knotwork completes by braiding a little chain of sorts, of the knot over Ares’ back, allowing some length for comfort before binding Ares’ wrists together. 

The end result… is breathtaking. 

Ares, god of war, kneels naked on the rug in his room, trussed in the soft rope that forms a harness around his chest, arms and back.  Hermes knows very well that Ares would find it difficult to break out if these ropes - perhaps he can’t break out at all, for all the god’s strength.  Ares surely knows it too.  He looks a little bit shaky… but he’s still kneeling before Hermes, quietly and submissively. 

That total implied trust humbles Hermes. Ares sat patiently and allowed Hermes to do this: to render him helpless.  Hermes knows the fears tumbling in the back of Ares’ brain - the awareness that Hermes could harm or humiliate him.  And yet Ares sat patiently, of his own accord, and submitted to being here, tied up under Hermes’ hands. 

“All done,” Hermes says, only a little bit hoarsely. Ares tests the ropes.  His muscles strain very enticingly - but they don’t yield at all.   

“Took you long enough,” he mutters. 

Hermes kneels behind Ares, hands on his shoulders. 

“Yeah… I underestimated the difficulty in tying a billion knots when the person underneath me is so physically perfect….that I wanted the knots to be done already, so I could just touch him… stroke his skin, kiss it, worship it…” 

Ares’ breathing has is getting deep and shaky, though it’s unclear if that’s one of his aroused tells, or nerves.  Or maybe he’s doing it on purpose because he knows taking a deeper breath strains at the ropes and is making Hermes go nearly faint at the sight of it. 

“Ares,” he says softly, whispering into his friend’s ear.  “You’re doing so great, I hope you know that.”  He doesn’t elaborate on how proud he is… it’s for the best not to mention the shadows of the jar and chains.  Plus, Ares doesn’t know how to handle  compliments very well in any situation. 

True to form, Ares scoffs and looks away.  “Whatever.  I know it’s dumb.”

“Ahaha, no.  Not dumb.  That’s not the word I’d choose.”  Hermes slides his hands a little lower down, fingers catching on the knots as they trail down to play at Ares hips.  Ares twitches, breathing harder. 

Hermes murmurs again: “I know this is your thing, you’re trying to get used to it, and I don’t want to steal your moment.  But Ares, buddy, if you feel up to it, I want your dick in my mouth  _so bad_  right now.” 

This startles Ares into a bark of laughter.  “You’re such a pervy little shit!” 

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you, man.  I got this amazingly hot guy here, all tied up and I’ve had my hands on his skin for the last half hour without allowing myself to cop a feel-“ 

“You totally copped a feel!  More than once!”  Ares is almost genuinely relaxed now - still a bit jittery, though; but Hermes knows a way to deal with  _that_. 

He plays his fingers a little lower; over Ares’ bare thighs.   

“What do you say?  Want me to add a little zest to the experience?” 

Ares snorts, then pauses, considering.  Hermes waits. 

“…. I guess… that would make this seem… better…” he offers hesitantly, and even through his ramping arousal Hermes can feel his heart swell at the vulnerability. 

“Oh, I’ll make a positive memory out of this, you bet,” he promises, easing Ares carefully down to the rug.  


End file.
